


Daphne and Shaggy Finally Bone

by TheChanQueen



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChanQueen/pseuds/TheChanQueen
Summary: Let the boning commence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @god: kill me

Daphne inched down the hallway, heart pounding so hard she felt it would burst out of her chest. She’d gotten separated from Velma, from Shaggy, from  _ Fred _ . 

“Oh, Freddie,” Daphne thought to herself. “Where are you?”

She continued down the hallway in hopes to find her missing crew.  An unfamiliar hand grabbed her shoulder, she yelped as she knocked the person to the ground. 

“Shaggy, you scared me!”

Shaggy blinked up at Daphne, who towered over him, staring down at him worryingly. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and moved to stand. Daphne rushed forward, placing her hands on along his shoulder and arm, tugging him up to his feet.

“Like, you’re stronger than I thought,” Shaggy said, wiping dirt off his pants.

“I didn’t think you’d be here,” she told Shaggy, somewhat frightened. “After we all got separated, I went looking for everyone.”

“Well, I’m glad I was the one to find you,” Shaggy started taking a step closer to Daphne.

“Come on Shaggy let's look for the others.” She pulled his arm down the hallway. 

“Like, where do you think they could be?” A small smile planted on his face.

“I’m not sure, but knowing Freddie, he's probably found Velma and Scooby already.”

Shaggy hummed in agreement. She wasn’t wrong; Freddie had a penchant for navigating through buildings he didn’t even know the layout of. Daphne and Shaggy however, weren’t as fortunate in that nature. 

Before they knew it, they’d turned corners and gone through hallways, and Daphne was sure they were lost.

“Don’t freak out, but I think we might be lost,” Daphne said.

“Like, I was gonna tell you that earlier, but I got distracted,” Shaggy stated timidly.

“By what?” Daphne said, confused.

“The way you’re holding my arm,” he mumbled.

“By what?”

Shaggy sighed. “Nothing...”

He knew that there was no point in trying to get to her, she was already in love with Fred.

Their conversation was interrupted by a screech coming down from the hallway. They both looked to see what was making that terrifying sound.   


‘“Jeepers, what was that?” Daphne asked as Shaggy held on to her.    


“Like, I don't think I want to find out.” 

Soon the creature was so close they could see it’s shadows. It seemed almost the size of a truck. 

“Quick Shaggy, in here,” Daphne whispers leading them through a door. She turns on the lights.  It was one of the vacant hotel rooms. The door had been unlocked, and Daphne just counted her blessings that she was so lucky. “Must be under maintenence or something. Only reason the door wouldn’t be locked.”

The room itself was fairly empty, with only a small nightstand, and a simple double sized bed. Shaggy quickly sat on the edge and watched as Daphne locked the door behind them.

“Just to be safe,” Daphne explained. “Don’t want that monster getting through.”

Shaggy was worried. Not only was there a monster right outside their door, but he was alone in a room with the girl of his dreams.

“Like, that's fine with me,” Shaggy swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes gazing at her legs as she walked closer to him.

“Do you think we’re safe now?” Daphne asked scanning the room.

“I’m not,” he whispered to himself.   


“What was that?” 

“Like, I’m not sure Daph,” Shaggy stammered out.

Daphne squinted at the door. “You’re probably right. It’s gone too quiet out their for my comfort.” She made her way over to sit next to him, kicking her legs out into the air. “Think we should wait it out?”

Shaggy paused for a moment, considering it. Fred would undoubtedly be looking for her, and Velma might be able to deduce where it was they ran off too. Scooby actually had his scent. If the three had found each other, their was a good chance they’d eventually find him and Daphne soon.

“Seems like a good idea,” Shaggy answered.

Daphne knocked their shoulders together . Shaggy’s gaze shifted over to Daphne, sweat dripped down his forehead.The silence was everlasting for Shaggy. His eyes drifted to Daphne’s legs.

“Shaggy can I ask you something.”

“Yea, like what's on your mind?” Shaggy says moving his gaze towards the wall in front of them. His eyes studying the unique design on the walls

“Why doesn’t Freddie pay any attention to me?” Her voice went low as she looked down, nervous to look at Shaggy's reaction.

Shaggy didn’t know what to say. How was he supposed to put himself in that situation, if he always noticed her. Ever since they were young he couldn’t help but notice the little things about her that drove him crazy. She always doubted her abilities. She wasn’t just another pretty face to him. She could handle herself and she's proven it multiple times, just earlier she knocked him down easily. She was a value to the team, to him. He was just a goofball and a screw up. How was he supposed to think like Fred, her hero, her...true love.

Still, he couldn’t help but think that maybe this was the only chance he would ever get. It’s certainly the closest he’d ever been, perhaps the closest he’d ever be. After all, they were friends -- have been for years -- but that didn’t mean that she trusted him with something that was as deep as this.

Shaggy had to take his shot.

“Well, I can’t speak for Freddie, but, like, I think you’re pretty great,” Shaggy admitted, and it was the first time he’d said it outloud -- just how much he held her for such high regards.

Silence followed for a minute, but he didn’t feel Daphne move away, and he didn’t feel her stiffen. She just sat their in the deafening silence of the room.

Then, “Thanks Shaggy, I really appreciate that. Might take you by surprise, but I actually don’t get that often.”

This shocked Shaggy to the fullest. How did she not get that often, she was perfect to him.

“Well I wouldn't go that far,” Daphne giggled softly.

“I didn’t say that outloud, did I?” 

“Clear as day,” Daphne admitted. “Ya know, I would’ve never thought anyone would say that about me. I mean, Fred's never said anything like that to me…”

Shaggy didn’t think he could get any more shocked than this. 

“Well, like, it's true, I do think you’re perfect. You’re so smart and you handle everything so calmly. You’re so brave and beautiful...” Shaggy said, slowly leaning closer.

“Shaggy….” Daphne started but slowly forgot what she was going to say in protest. She closed her eyes and waited to see how far he would go. She had feelings growing for him for a while, but those thoughts never went so far due to Fred. Freddie….the guy she was so obsessed over but it seemed as if he was oblivious to her feelings. But then again wasn’t she oblivious to Shaggy? 

For once she actually started to think about Shaggy in a romantic way. All those moments she shared with him, she thought she was just being silly. Could it be possible he had the same thoughts?

“Daphne, can I, like, kiss you or...” Daphne no longer wanting to wait for Shaggy, leans in and kisses him.

Hands came up to grip her head, fingers curling into the tresses of her hair, pulling her closer. Daphne practically melted into Shaggy, body curling against his while his thumb caressed her cheek. Shaggy pressed soft kisses against her mouth.

It took her a moment to pull away, but when she did, her eyes fluttered open just in time to see Shaggy follow her mouth. Her fingers twitched with a sudden ache to touch him, and the fact that it hadn’t felt like a strange desire made it so much weirder for her.

“This should be weird, right? But it’s not.” Daphne said nervously. “Is it weird that this isn’t weird?”

Shaggy laughed though, breathless and joyfully. “A little bit. Can I kiss you again?”

He couldn’t help but ask for more. Daphne had suddenly given him what he’d wanted, and now it was like a dam had burst and he wanted so much more. He wanted everything she would be willing to give him.

“Yes.” She answered in a little more than a whisper. She felt the stubble on his chin as he kissed her passionately. Daphne let out a soft moan as she allowed Shaggy to pull her on top of him. Once they were in a more comfortable position he released her and looked up at her.

“You don’t have to ask, I want to...I want to keep going.”

Shaggy happily complied. She felt shivers tingle down her spine as Shaggy ran his hands all over her body.

“I'm gonna do, like what i do best, and eat.” Shaggy said breath heavy as Daphne laughed at his pun. Then Optimus Prime busted through the door screaming, “I found the gang!”

He saw the position Daphne and Shaggy were currently in and took out his camera. 

“Omg its my OTP.”   
  



End file.
